1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to devices for sealing against gas leakage through a space outwardly of a cable or cables as they pass into a cable housing.
2. The Prior Art
Cables have been sealingly inserted into cable fittings in different ways. For example, a sealing socket divided along a plane transverse to the axis of the cable receives a plastic sealing tape wound about the cable and bounded on both axial sides by synthetic disks. The cable and seal is then inserted into the sealing shell of a sealing chamber. The socket parts are screwed together, distributing the compound of the sealing tape reliably about the inlet. Very great closing forces must, however, be developed, and the sealing compound is not readily limited to the sealing chamber.
In another example, two highly elastic sealing plates are described in the German published application No. 2,235,415 as sealing elements for a pressure resistant cable head. A passage opening through the sealing plates is somewhat smaller than the cable, and the sealing plates are slipped over the end of the cable sheathing. German published application No. 1,958,155 discloses a sealing member having a double socket having several lips in one embodiment and a labyrinth in another. In both cases the seal is accomplished only by the abutment of the disks or lips, respectively; they are pressed against the cable only by the elastic forces of the material. Uneven areas in the cable sheathing frequently lead to leaks in such devices.
The Gillemot U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,704 shows a cable seal filled with a potting compound with selected grommets and adapter grommets and plugs employed to fill the spaces about the cables to be joined. The grommets are each slit lengthwise on one side to permit elastic assembly and attachement about the cable.